


Not Time Yet

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, GFY, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time to face The First, but there’s someone she has to talk to before that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Time Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; never have been, never will be…damn it. The story, however, is. Please don’t repost without my permission.
> 
> Prompt: It's been a long day without you, my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.- [See You Again](https://youtu.be/RgKAFK5djSk) by Wiz Khalifa ft Charlie Puth
> 
> Written for the uber-fantabulous Snogged in honor of her birthday. Felicitations, darlin’! I know the lead up has been pretty great, but I hope your actual day is filled with love and laughter and you get everything you wanted and more. Love you, honey! As for this little piece… I’m sorry it’s so short, but I do hope you like it. Big thanks to Elisabeth for the beta. 
> 
> Written: May 23, 2015  
> Word Count: 300

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited lately. We’ve been a little busy. It’s apocalypse season, you know.”

She brushed away the dirt and dead flowers from the base of the headstone and made herself comfortable on the ground. There wasn’t a lot of time, but she needed to do this.

“I’m honestly not sure if we’re going to be able to beat the big bad this time, and though they won’t say it, the others are pretty worried, too. It’s a little tense.”

She leaned forward and gently traced the name carved into the granite. “I know if you were here it would make a difference. I miss you so much. I’m doing my best, but I don’t know if it will be enough.” Her vision blurred with unshed tears and her breathing hitched, but she managed to say, “There’s so much I want to tell you, but I think I’ll wait until I see you again. If we don’t succeed, that might be sooner than I think. I haven’t decided if that would be a bad thing or not. I gotta go. It’s almost time. I love you, baby. Send me good luck thoughts, okay?”

She kissed her fingertips and then pressed them to the headstone. Wiping at her eyes, Tara stood up and touched Willow’s headstone one more time. When she did, she felt a surge of love and strength the likes of which she hadn’t felt since the last time they held each other.

Tara smiled and tipped her head back to feel the setting sun on her face. “Thank you.”

As much as she wanted to see her girl again, Tara knew now that it still wasn’t time yet. She and the Scoobies were going to face off against The First.

And they were going to win.

-30-


End file.
